


Портрет наркомана с полевыми цветами

by Evilfairy



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: AU, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Romance, Simon is a addict
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэмби появился в его жизни неожиданно. Ввалился в палату, когда Саймону ставили капельницу, запыхавшийся, взъерошенный, и выпалил, что он волонтер какой-то дурацкой организации, оказывающей помощь разным больным. Только вот Саймон не был больным, он был обычным наркоманом и собирался после выписки продолжить травиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Портрет наркомана с полевыми цветами

— Ты хороший человек, Саймон, — сказал Бэмби и хлопнул своими длинными ресницами. Вообще-то, Бэмби звали Кирен, но если бы где-то проводился кастинг на хуманизацию этого олененка, то остальных претендентов бы даже не рассматривали.   
  
— Не думаю, что мой отец с тобой согласится, Бэмби, — ухмыльнулся Саймон, продолжая пристально пялиться. Кирен всегда начинал нервничать, тушевался и вскоре уходил. — И вообще, когда закончится это ваше волонтерское задание? Тебе самому-то не надоело?   
  
Кирен уставился в ответ, сердито поджимая губы. Он всегда сердился, когда, по его мнению, Саймон был не справедлив к себе. Это очень умиляло и рождало желание сцеловать с хорошенького лица озабоченное выражение.   
  
Бэмби появился в его жизни неожиданно. Ввалился в палату, когда Саймону ставили капельницу, запыхавшийся, взъерошенный, и выпалил, что он волонтер какой-то дурацкой организации, оказывающей помощь разным больным. Только вот Саймон не был больным, он был обычным наркоманом и собирался после выписки продолжить травиться. Не потому что у него была зависимость, – самое забавное, что ее почему-то не было, хоть ты тресни – а потому что это помогало забыться, прекратить серую пустоту внутри и вокруг себя.   
  
Бэмби не растерялся, извинился и сообщил, что его зовут Кирен Уолкер, и что он будет помогать в психологической разгрузке. Разнообразит серые будни и поднимет дух пациента. И с тех пор он уже второй месяц каждый день приходил к Саймону, нес бессмысленную чушь, уговаривал поверить в себя и рисовал забавные шаржи на врачей, медсестер и посетителей. Иногда он рисовал очень красивые портреты Саймона, где тот был не в осточертевшем больничном наряде, а в модных пиджаках и дорогих рубашках. Где Саймон бросил наркотики и добился многого.   
  
Вообще-то, у Кирена и впрямь получалось его «психологически разгружать». Он небрежным взмахом руки окрашивал серую действительность, взрывал внутри Саймона фейерверки и заставлял ждать себя, изнывая от нетерпения.   
  
Саймон не был дураком, он быстро понял, что он банально влюбился в Кирена. В его олений взгляд, длинные ресницы, в тонкие пальцы и обкусанные ногти. И от этого было только хуже. Потому что Кирен исчезнет, забрав с собой фейерверки и краски. Поэтому Саймон занял позицию насмешливого отрицания попыток любой помощи.  
  
— Не надоело! Мне нравится приходить к тебе, даже если ты ведешь себя... — Кирен запнулся, видимо, не решившись ругнуться, — так отвратительно. Ты просто не хочешь мне верить!   
  
— Не хочу, — отозвался Саймон и приподнял бровь. — Жизнь не имеет смысла, мы можем в семнадцатый раз об этом поспорить, но это ничего не даст. Так, когда твоя волонтерская практика заканчивается?   
  
Кирен пару секунд смотрел на него сердито и обиженно, а потом встал, подхватил свою сумку, из которой торчал рулон бумаги, и вышел из палаты, так ничего и не сказав. Он редко обижался на Саймона, прощая все его колкости и резкости, списывая их на депрессию и усталость от больничного быта. Но когда обижался, то всегда сердито уходил. Чтобы не наговорить гадостей, как-то признался он, и Саймон усмехнулся.   
  
День прошел тоскливо. Обычно воспоминания об их с Киреном разговорах помогали не страдать весь оставшийся день, но сейчас все это не помогало. Разговор вышел у них неудачным, Бэмби обиделся, а Саймон… Саймон все еще влюбленный наркоман.   
  
Вечером он сходил на терапию к доктору Руссо, потом выслушал психологическую муть доктора Шеппарда, поужинал и лег спать. В голове устроили пляску мысли о суициде, но Саймон к ним привык, они были просто жужжащим фоном. Он никогда не думал серьезно о самоубийстве. Может, он и не был глубоко религиозен, но в Ад не особо хотелось, да и жизнь, хоть и была серой и пустой, легко раскрашивалась наркотой.  
  
А утром он привычно ждал простившего его Кирена, вновь мягко улыбающегося и несущего преувеличенно жизнерадостный бред. Но он не пришел после завтрака, не заскочил перед процедурами и даже не явился, чтобы проконтролировать обед. Саймон торчал в своей палате, тоскливо перебирая рисунки Кирена, которые тот оставлял на память. Вечером его так никто и не навестил.   
  
Потом из отпуска вернулась шебутная Эми – медсестра, считавшая Саймона своим лучшим-другом-будущим-мужем. Эми ему нравилась, просто она не была Киреном с его осторожными словами, внимательными нежными взглядами и милой суровостью. Она не была его чудесным Бэмби, и мир рядом с ней не был цветным.   
  
— А где Кирен? — однажды все-таки спросил Саймон у Эми, когда она ставила ему капельницу. Бэмби не было уже целую неделю, и Саймон начинал переживать за него.   
  
— Кирен? Такой очень милый волонтер с волшебными щечками? — уточнила Эми, радостно улыбаясь. — Дома, наверное. Практика закончилась три недели назад, доброе утречко, соня.   
  
И она засмеялась, потрепала его по волосам и, пританцовывая, вышла из палаты. А Саймон уставил ей вслед, чувствуя, как сердце заходится бешеным стуком. Как три недели? Кирена ведь не было всего неделю! Значит, он приходил последние две недели просто так… А Саймон его прогнал! Захотелось себя ударить.   
  
Со стены смотрел акварельный портрет, где Саймон стоял, сжимая в руках букетик полевых цветов. Выражение в глазах было влюбленное и виноватое. Саймон тогда только добродушно посмеялся над Бэмби, который проницательно на него посмотрел и ничего не сказал.   
  
Кажется, Саймону придется наведаться в поле.  
  
***  
  
Он нарушал границы чужой частной собственности и не очень переживал по этому поводу. Было весело – смех просто распирал грудь, было волнительно – ну а как его выкинут вместе с дурацким букетом из окна. Снова в больницу Саймон не хотел.   
  
Бэмби оказался бесстрашным – окно было гостеприимно раскрыто. Саймон совсем не изящно перевалился через подоконник, шумно грохнувшись. В комнате тут же включился неяркий свет, и Саймон заморгал, оглядывая помещение.   
  
Кирен сидел на кровати в цветастой пижаме и угрожал ему будильником. Саймон с трудом сдержал смешок, так забавен был заспанный растрепанный Бэмби.   
  
— Саймон, — узнав его, Кирен облегченно выдохнул и отложил будильник. — Что ты здесь делаешь?   
  
Захотелось пошутить, но Саймон просто нашарил рядом с собой букетик полевых цветов, встал, стряхнул пыль и чинно протянул его Кирену, пытаясь выразить взглядом сожаление и искрящуюся внутри него любовь. Кирен принял букет и улыбнулся, нежно так, по-дурному влюблено.   
  
— Я прощен? — тихо спросил Саймон, садясь рядом с ним на кровать и стараясь не очень пялиться на ключицы. Хотя, если уж серьезно, он мог смотреть на Кирена долго. Он мог бы вечно просто сидеть и смотреть.   
  
А Кирен его поцеловал в ответ.


End file.
